This invention relates generally to a device for removing a hub and a bearing assembly from a spindle and for pressing the bearing assembly and hub back into the spindle.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,989 (1975) entitled Bearing Puller Device, a screw drive is used which moves longitudinally for applying an even vertical force against a shaft for freeing the bearing assembly from its seat on the shaft or for pressing the bearing assembly back on the shaft.
In my present invention, a screw drive is also utilized which is rotatable but does not move longitudinally when freeing the hub and bearing assembly from the spindle. The rotational force from the screw drive is transferred to a threadedly associated member which is caused to move longitudinally along the screw for pulling the hub out from the bearing assembly or pushing the bearing assembly out from the spindle.
In many of the prior pulling and press devices there was the danger that the bearing assembly would shatter upon being released from the spindle and cause injury to the service mechanic or to a bystander. The present invention prevents this occurrence by applying an incremental and evenly distributed pressure against the bearing assembly to free the bearing assembly from its press fit association with the spindle. Moreover as a further protection, the bearing and also the hub is caused to fall into an enclosure, after the bearing or hub is released from the spindle.